


The Lorelei Chronicles: Snow Day

by The_Bisexy_Whovian_Werewolf



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 12:52:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7935253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Bisexy_Whovian_Werewolf/pseuds/The_Bisexy_Whovian_Werewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a snow storm grounds the TARDIS, forcing the TARDIS crew to take shelter, what will Lorelei do to pass the time? Why, put on a show of course!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lorelei Chronicles: Snow Day

**Author's Note:**

> Again, not one of my better fics. I welcome CONSTRUCTIVE criticism only

____

We had landed in Boston, Massachusetts, right in the middle of the Ice Storm of 2008. This was an event that I had no intention of reliving, but the TARDIS was broken and we had to make an emergency stop.   
“She just needs rest. We’ll pop out, find a shelter to hunker down, and pop off when she’s better”, the tenth Doctor assured us. He donned an odd looking watch. Silver, with a clock face in the middle, but Gallifreyan symbols in place of numbers.   
“The TARDIS will contact me through this when she’s ready”, he said gesturing to the watch.   
We raided the wardrobe before heading out, stealing every piece of warm clothing we could find. Rose wore a pink faux-fur coat with a red wool hat and fingerless gloves.   
The Doctor insisted on wearing the blue cloak that he had worn so long ago on Necros, though we warned him that people would stare. I, being able to shift into whatever clothes I wanted, put on a large red coat that my grandma hat bought me, along with a pair of red snow boots, black gloves, and my favorite blue and purple wool hat. We ventured out onto the streets, trying our hardest not to freeze to death. The Doctor’s biology allowed him to withstand the temperature, but even he shivered. It felt like hours before we reached a shelter, though it really couldn’t have been more than ten minutes. We hustled inside, the warm air defrosting us at once. The shelter, a children’s hospital, must have had a generator, hence the lights and heat. A nurse showed us into a room filled with all the non-patients. Kids sat with their parents, complaining about the lack of toys, tv, and internet. People called their friends and relatives frantically to make sure they were well. It was sad, seeing everyone huddled together, bored out of their skulls, not knowing when they could go home. But there was nothing the Doctor, Rose, or I could do about it, so we just sat down and waited like everyone else.

One hour later…

According to the Doctor, the TARDIS still was not ready for travel.   
“It’s the snow”, he explained.   
“Oh, I feel terrible about leaving her all alone in the cold”, Rose sighed.   
“She’s fine. I wouldn’t have left if she wasn’t”, he assured her. Meanwhile, I was bored out of my mind. I couldn’t get internet, and I couldn’t teleport any toys or books, lest anyone saw me and wondered. The room was full of young kids who shared my sentiments, complaining to their parents who looked annoyed and exhausted. Rose and I were watching them, feeling bad for both parent and child. Suddenly, Rose’s eyes lit up. She turned to me, whispering in my ear. A huge grin grew on my face as I heard her plan. I ran off to “change”, while she explained to the Doctor what she had told me. From a nearby empty room that I had run into, I could hear her yelling to all the people.   
“Roll Up, roll up, roll up! Come see the amazing Lorelei and her impossible magic!”. I smiled. She really would make a great carny. I shifted out of my winter clothes and into my magician’s outfit. I casually strolled back into the waiting room, past numerous confused adults and children. All eyes turned to me as I stood in the middle of the room.   
“Hello, everyone! I see my friend has introduced me. Sorry, could I borrow this?”, I said dragging nearby table with coloring pages scattered all over it.   
I cleared the paper away, and began my show.   
“Alright, now before I begin, I’d like to get to know y’all a little. How many of you are from this fine city?”, I asked the audience.   
About 90% raised their hands.   
“So, you people that aren’t from around here, I suppose you came to enjoy this lovely weather we’re having”. Everyone chuckled.   
“Heh. Okay, you folks want to see some magic. So let’s get on with it”.   
For my first trick, I pulled out my deck of trick cards. Card tricks had always been my favorite, and this particular deck was my most favorite of all.   
“For the tricks I’m about to perform, I will need some volunteers”, I announced. “Who’d like to be the first?”.   
Several people raised their hands, but I finally picked a young girl with blond braids.   
“Alright, so I think you know how this is going to work”, I said while shuffling the deck. I took the edge of the deck in one hand and spread it into a fan with a flourish.   
“Pick a card, any card”, I told her, grinning. She picked a random card as instructed.   
“Now don’t let me see it”, I warned.   
She turned the face of the card towards her. I thought for a moment, and then smiled.   
“Lemme guess… ace of hearts?”.   
She gasped and turned the card over. I was right, of course. How I did the trick I will not reveal in this story. A girl’s gotta have some secrets, you know? The audience clapped and whistled. I thanked the girl for being a volunteer, and she sat back down next to her friends who were still in shock. Rather than making the cards disappear, I took off my top hat and dropped the whole deck in, before placing it back on my head.   
“Okay, who’s next?”, I asked. This time, I picked a boy who looked to be about sixteen. I had palmed three of the cards from the deck. I held them up so he and the audience could see him.   
“As you can see, I have three cards: A seven of clubs, an ace of hearts, and a jack of spades”. The audience nodded in agreement. The seven was on the left, the ace in the middle, and jack on the right.   
“Now then, you look like a smart kid, so this should be dead easy for you”, I said to the boy. I turned the cards face down. “Pick the ace”.   
I held the cards out to him. Naturally, he picked the card in the middle. But when he turned it over, there was no ace. It was the joker card. He sputtered in amused confusion. The audience clapped and cheered.   
“Thank you, thank you very much”, I said. “Now, for this trick, I’m going to see… into the future!”.   
The little kids gasped, and I grinned mischievously. From out of my hat, I pretended to rummage around. I pulled out a rose, a magnifying glass, and a lollipop, all while muttering “where did I put it”, or something like that. Finally, I pulled out what I needed. A brass spyglass, shiny enough that you could see your reflection in it.   
“Now, some of you may think this is an ordinary spyglass, but no! You see, spyglasses are supposed to make far-away things look close, but this one makes the future seem like it’s happening now”, I explained to the crowd.   
There were many wide-eyed faces made as I said this, mostly from the kids. I put the spyglass up to my eye, and squinted, as if seeing some blurry image.   
“How odd… the picture is rather hazy. Ah, here we go. I see… I see laughter. Lots of laughter. But I can’t tell what you all are laughing at”, I finished.   
I put the spyglass down on the table, and suddenly, every did break into giggles, even the adults. I was, of course, expecting this, but not because I saw the future. I had rubbed black marker along the rim of the telescope. If I had done the trick right (which, from all the giggling, was probably the case), there was a big black ring around my right eye. I looked at my reflection on the spyglass and recoiled in mock-horror.   
“Oh, when I catch the wiseguy who did this…”, I mumbled.   
Even Rose and the Doctor couldn’t help grinning. I rubbed the marker off, chuckling to myself.   
“Alright, now so far I’ve been doing corny tricks, but I bet you folks want to see some real magic”. The crowd cheered in response. This was going to be my grand finale. Normally, I never use my powers in my tricks. But this was the exception. I took off my hat and pulled a long wand from it. I waved the wand, and mumbled some nonsense words as if they were magic spells. I stopped mumbling and tapped the brim three times. Suddenly, without warning, a thin stream of silver light swirled out from inside. It moved around the room, around people’s heads, and even around a cat that somebody had let in. It didn’t stay a stream for long. It started to morph into animals. First a horse, running along an imaginary road. Then a parrot, spreading its wings and landing on a child’s shoulder. She gasped in amazement and wonder. Then, it flew off and changed into a dolphin swimming in an invisible sea. Finally, a dragon formed, breathing silver flames before flying back into my hat. Everyone in the room stood in shock, not saying anything. Then they all burst into applause, cheering and whooping at this amazing little girl with the magic hat. I bowed and grinned, thanking everyone for being such good audience members. As I stood up, I saw the Doctor mouthing something.   
“It’s time to go”, was what he was saying. I went to join him and Rose, and slipped away quietly. Or at least, as quiet as one can be when one has just performed a magic show. Rose and the Doctor congratulated me while we were walking.   
“You were amazing!”, the Doctor said cheerfully.   
“Thanks! But it was Rose who gave me the idea, after all”. She blushed, and I giggled. We made it back to the TARDIS before freezing to death. It was toasty warm inside, and the Doctor set about punching in the coordinates for our next destination. I leaned on the console, glad to be in the TARDIS with my friends.

 


End file.
